


Рука помощи

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме пытается мастурбировать левой рукой. Бриенна помогает ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука помощи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Palm Of Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398032) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды ПЛиО на Фандомную Битву 2012 - [здесь](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p179733837.htm?oam#more5)  
> Беты: Oscuro Libre, Миранда Финкельштейн, Laelli  
> 

Джейме разочарованно смотрит на левую руку: ощущения неправильные. Он пару раз сжимает и разжимает кулак и снова принимается за дело, хоть и знает: бесполезно. Угол непривычный. Левая рука неуклюжая, как будто ни разу не прикасалась к члену. Задумавшись на секунду, Джейме решает, что так и есть. Левая рука как чужая.

Опять напоминание о его уродстве. Какая жалость: больше никогда не подрочить. Придётся ли теперь воздерживаться, когда Серсеи нет рядом? Или сдаваться на милость девиц в борделе? Хотелось бы верить, что нет… Но напряжение между ног не получается игнорировать. Джейме глубоко вздыхает, опирается на ствол дерева культёй и, тихо выругавшись, начинает по новой.

Пять пальцев и член. Они должны бы понимать друг друга, но от движений мало толку — Джейме не чувствует удовольствия. Будто его собственный член презирает его: «Неумеха».

Закусив губу, Джейме ударяет обрубкой по дереву, а когда оборачивается, видит Бриенну, молча наблюдающую за ним.

Он думает прикрыться, но какой в этом смысл? Опираясь на ствол дерева он бесстыдно поворачивается целиком. Надо отдать ей должное: не считая того первого, удивлённого взгляда, Бриенна смотрит прямо в лицо.

— Ну, валяй, начинай злорадствовать, — его голос полон насмешки.

— Над чем?

— Ну как же, однорукий не может даже подрочить себе, — теперь уже он зло смотрит на девицу, а не свою руку.

Бриенна опускает глаза и внимательно смотрит на его член. Под её откровенным взглядом Джейме возбуждается только сильней, чуть не до боли, если такое вообще возможно. — Пожалуйста,.. — он думает прогнать её.

— Руку? — вдруг спрашивает девица.

Джейме пристально вглядывается ей в лицо. Удивительная нелепость вопроса заставляет его рассмеяться. Да, дайте ему руку. Кто он без руки? Пустое место. Бриенна поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и смех обрывается.

— Я не хотел… — Джейме глотает остатки смеха. — Просто… — он поднимает культю, пытаясь объяснить всё без слов.

Бриенна неловко кивает в ответ.

— Ты когда-нибудь?.. — Джейме интересно. 

— Так поступил бы любой рыцарь, — отвечает Бриенна.

«А, это ты почерпнула на службе у Ренли», — думает Джейме, однако не поправляет её. Вместо этого он только устраивается удобней, пока она подходит ближе, снимая перчатки.

Бриенна не смотрит Джейме в глаза, когда берёт за член. Джейме сдерживает стон, прижимаясь головой к дереву. Теперь всё правильно. Её рука — сильная и в мозолях от меча — двигается умело. Когда она пальцем проводит по щёлке, Джейме готов поверить, что он дрочит себе сам. Если бы это была любая другая женщина, он бы решил, что Бриенна дразнит его, но она не знает слова «дразнить».

Она двигает рукой, не сбиваясь с ритма, и смотрит, как он толкается бёдрами в такт. Джейме дышит всё быстрей, и каким-то образом Бриенна понимает и замедляет ласки, заставляя задыхаться от удовольствия. Он смотрит на неё, на мгновенье задумавшись, каково это будет, поцеловать её… и кончает.

Бриенна отстраняется, и ещё никогда Джейме не было так грустно.

— Похоже, было приятно, — замечает девица вслух, рассматривая испачканную руку.

— Очень, — соглашается Джейме. — Если тебе когда-нибудь будет надо, — он видит, что она задумывается, как же он справится левой рукой у неё между ног, и в её глазах нет жалости, только любопытство, — я могу помочь языком, — обходительно заканчивает он.

— Думаю, в этом ты мастак.

— Не такой, как ты думаешь, но кое-что умею, — он думает о Серсеи, когда тянется к руке Бриенны. Неохотно она уступает ему, настороженно наблюдая, как он поднимает руку ко рту. Джейме вылизывает палец за пальцем, получая удовольствие от того, что рука дрожит под губами.

— В этом нет необходимости, — наконец шепчет Бриенна.

Джейме, не мигая, облизывает её ладонь.

— Но я учту твоё предложение.

Джейме считает, что это победа.


End file.
